


Mirror

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Self-cest, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So... That happened.” Two identical voices sound at the same time, two identical blondes with glasses staring at each other across the lab space, the shards of a cracked mirror between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Felicity/Felicity, where maybe it's a hallucination or a dream but suddenly Felicity encounters a double of herself and it's not long before the two really want to start experimenting with each other

“So... That happened.” Two identical voices sound at the same time, two identical blondes with glasses staring at each other across the lab space, the shards of a cracked mirror between them.

“Dig?” comes a voice crackling over the comm.

“Yeah, Oliver. There's a – ” He swallows hard and licks his lips. “ – situation.”

“Is Felicity okay?”

John looks over the two girls, heads faintly canted in opposite ways, studying each other. “You better get here asap.”

“Roy!” Oliver yells and then there's a grunt of impact. “Handle it, Dig, Roy's hurt.”

And the comm goes silent.

Felicity #1 is poking at Felicity #2's nose, while the other is twisting her opposite's hair around a finger.

“Felicity?” John says, eyes darting between them as they turn in unison. “We need to figure out what happened and fix it.”

The women look at each other and nod simultaneously, turning to the console and starting to babble at each other in geek-speak faster than Dig can follow.

He leans against a cabinet, arms crossed and watches them closely. He's not even sure which one is the real one. If either of them are the real one.

-

“What the hell?” Roy stops in the act of taking off his mask, blinks at the Felicitys.

“What happened?” demands Oliver, right on Roy's heels.

“That mirror you got the Blades? The archaeologist?” Digs nods towards the pile of shards. “Cover slipped off and Felicity looked into it. Then there were two of her – and no more mirror.”

“So, like, she's got an evil twin?”

Oliver rolls his eyes at Roy, but Diggle nods. “Yeah, the one on the right, is hacking into the bank accounts of government officials.”

Roy blinks. “Felicity's done that before.”

Dig smirks. “This one's redirecting the funds elsewhere.”

“Felicity!” Oliver barks out, and, as one, the two blondes turn around and tilt their head at him.

“Uh. That one.” Oliver points to the one on the right. “Put the money back.”

The two Felicitys exchange a glance and then devolve into techno-babble again.

“I wonder how long this is going to last,” says Roy to Diggle.

“Six more hours,” chime in the Felicitys. “First thing we checked.”

Felicity #1 nods to Oliver. “The properties of the mirror are well known, and it will reform, taking the mirror image with it.”

Felicity #2 smiles tightly, and then returns to –

“Hey, is that my bank account?” Oliver peers over her shoulder.

“Congratulations, you're rich again,” she says, and then taps her twin on the shoulder. “C'mon, we're going home.”

Felicity #1 blinks up, and then nods, rises and links her arms with the other. “See you tomorrow!”

And they sweep out the door, leaving three very confused crime-fighters in their wake.

-

It takes about ten minutes for it to get weird, both of them heading for the shower at the same time.

“Uh, so we're like the same person, right?” ventures 'evil' Felicity.

“Well, yeah, same DNA and everything,” the other answers.

“So we can totally shower together!” Felicity #2 pronounces triumphantly, and immediately starts unbuttoning her twin's blouse.

Felicity Prime blinks and stares down, watching the hands that are her own – and yet not – reveal the lace of her bra and the pale expanse of her stomach.

“I don't know,” she starts, but her rumination is interrupted by a gasp when Mirror Felicity rubs her thumbs over the pert nipples hidden behind the lace.

“It's basically just masturbation,” she says with a grin, “Lord knows you do enough of that.”

Felicity wants to ask when showering became sex, but there's a hand lifting her breast from the soft cup, and suddenly a hot mouth encircling the pale pink tip, and she really can't remember her objection anymore.

Felicity Prime finds herself being tugged into the shower, and she had no idea her hands could feel this good, but this other Felicity knows exactly how to touch her.

Soap slick hands roam over her body, sliding across her chest and then down to her hips, breasts of the darker version of herself pressing into her back as her hand slide down between the original Felicity's legs.

“Spread yourself wide open for me,” Mirror Felicity demands, and she finds herself obeying, moaning out into the shower spray as a slippery hand teases along her thighs, curving closer and closer to the folds where she wants it.

It's not until her double chuckles softly, that Felicity realizes that she's rocking into the touch, trying to grind down into that hand, and she flushes and forces herself to stop. Naturally, that's when the Dark Felicity chooses to run a finger along the seam there, making the original version arch into her touch again.

Mirror Felicity slides two fingers between those thick lips and spreads them open, her other hand roaming all over the rest of Felicity Prime's body. She glides the two fingers lightly across Felicity's peaked little clit, and then curls them into her hot passes. Mirror Felicity repeats the maneuver over and over until the original version is making these high-pitched whimpering noises, and then she stops, pushes Felicity Prime into the water to rinse her off.

Felicity's front is pelted by the hot water while her darker double soaps up the back side of her, massaging and squeezing the globes of her ass, before turning her around and pressing their fronts together.

Mirror Felicity presses a soft kiss to the other's lips, and then a harder, before sliding her tongue across the seams of the original's lips. She parts them automatically, and Dark Felicity dives in, plundering her twin's mouth while her fingers go back to work on Felicity's body. This time she doesn't let up, just works her hands until Felicity Prime is moaning into her mouth, shuddering with her release in her evil twin's arms.

Felicity is pliant and sleepy as her double dries both of them off and tugs her into bed, but if she thought she was going to get some sleep, she's very wrong. Mirror Felicity shoves her down onto the bed, on her back, and then climbs on top of her.

“Now you're going to use that clever tongue of yours to get me off, Felicity,” she demands, and spreads her thighs over Felicity Prime's face, lowers herself down until she can feel the other's hands on her, grinds down into that questing tongue.

“That's it,” she murmurs as she rocks her hips over Felicity's face, “Eat me out baby, you like that, don't you, dirty girl, like the taste of yourself.”

Mirror Felicity keeps it up, whispering filth as she rides the original version's face, and when she comes, she presses down hard, getting the good Felicity sloppy with her juices before she pulls away and flops down onto the bed beside her.

Felicity Prime takes a few deep breaths, and closes her eyes, and she must fall asleep, because the next thing she knows, it's daylight, and her phone is buzzing – and her dark double is gone.


End file.
